Demon Dance
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Shadow finds he has a family, of twenty-two members, and there is a dark version of someone he knows who is trying to make sure he never leaves the dark realm, will he earn his new title of Darkness shield? Or will he be forever trapped in darkness?
1. Prologue: Dreams of darkness

Demon dance

**Authoress note: I got the inspiration for this from watching someone's ultimate tribute to Shadow on YouTube. **

Prologue: Dreams of darkness

Shadow the Hedgehog sat on the edge of his bed, sweat covering his body, one hand held his forehead, his left hand hung over the edge of his right knee. His fingers played over the silver ring he had piercing his brow. He played with it for a few seconds then stood. His pupils were small, his eyes wide with fright, he couldn't remember the dream he had had, but it had been bad. Really bad.

He frowned and his pupils returned to normal size, but his eyes were still wide with panic. In the dream something terrible had happened. But he couldn't remember what.

Walking down the street Shadow glanced around himself. Everyone else looked cheerful and happy, what had he dreamed about? Whenever he tried to remember pain would begin to build up behind his eyes.

He saw Amy chasing Sonic in the distance and out of habit Shadow turned into the closest store. It was dark, completely matching Shadow's mood. He looked around with little interest, still wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't come out of them until a black wolf (an un-evolved one) came and started growling at him. The wolf had red markings and blood red eyes.

When Shadow took notice of it it sniffed him, he held out an un-gloved hand, it licked it, Shadow smiled a little and rubbed it's head. It made a barking noise like a dog. An old fox came to the counter. "Oh hello. I see Darkness likes you." "Darkness?" "He was born in darkness, his coat is made of darkness, and when I feel like the darkness will consume me he pulls me out of it." Explained the old fox.

"I see." Said Shadow quietly, he turned to leave when the fox said something that was about to change Shadow's life. "You are his new owner." "What?" "You're his new owner, there have been sixteen generations of the darkness shielders. You are the one to end and continue our organization." "What do you mean?" "You are immortal. You will live forever, and through you, our organization."

Shadow blinked, the old fox seemed to get dizzy, "That's strange... I can't tell which way is up anymore..." Then he fell. Shadow caught him before he hit the floor, the fox's eyes were glassy, he was dead. Shadow bowed his head.

Darkness came and rubbed his head against Shadow's shoulder. Shadow rubbed Darkness's head, "I guess you're stuck with me now." He stood, turned, and was about to leave when a soft hissing voice said his name. "Shadow... Shadow... Shadow..."

He whipped around, Darkness seemed perfectly content, while Shadow's senses screamed of ambushes and GUN assassins. Then he realized it was coming from the back room, cold metal suddenly nudged his hand, he looked down, Darkness was holding the key-ring from the foxes belt and two guns, a pistol and some huge kind of gun, in his mouth. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You're certainly full of surprises."

He took them from the dog. His outfit seemed to shimmer, then disappeared, and was replaced with another. He now wore orange lensed glasses, a red trench coat with three black straps to keep it shut, black pants with a black belt and golden buckle to keep them up, red shoes with a golden chain acting as a kind of strap across it.

He blinked, "What the hell...?" Darkness butted him from behind towards the back room. "You want me to go in there? Okay..." Shadow cautiously inserted the key in the lock and opened the door. What he saw made his eyes widen. A portal hovered behind the door. A portal to a very strange world. Suddenly he had the impulse to turn around, he did, just as Darkness lunged at him and knocked him into the new world.

**Author note: I own none of the Sonic characters, I only own Darkness, the old fox, the new world, the shop, Rose, and the Shadow prototypes who come in in the next chapter. **

Chapter 1: Roses and experiments

Shadow stood, his outfit had changed again, now he was in a dark red robe with dark red versions of his air skates, the robe was sealed at the front and back, and the arms of the robe closed over his palms, only allowing his fingers out, as if there were gloves attached to it.

"Your lordship. We have been waiting for you." Shadow looked up. "Amy?" The pink hedgehog seemed surprised. "Amy? No... I am Rose. Amy's... sister." Said Rose after a moment of thought. Shadow cautiously looked around. After looking awhile he noticed Rose's eyes were staring at something. He followed her gaze, his hands were glowing green with chaos energy.

"You are... Shadow are you?" "Yeah why?" "Come this way, there are some people I want you to meet." "Who?" "Past prototypes of you." "What?!" "There were others Shadow, Gerald did not get instant success you know."

When they arrived at a house that looked like it was a chess piece (the king to be exact, the ground, as an added note, looked like a chessboard) there were twenty-two people sitting in the shade under a tree talking quietly to each other. When they saw Rose they jumped up and bowed. "Your ladyship." They murmured.

She nodded, "This is Shadow, the new Darkness Shield." "Your lordship." "Stop calling me that!" Shadow said, irritated. Darkness licked his hand, as if to reassure him.

"Introduce yourselves. But one at a time, the rest of us will go inside, you will introduce yourself first so Lord Shadow gets to know you." "Stop calling me a lord already!" Growled Shadow. But they didn't listen, he was left with what looked like a female version of himself, she bowed, "I am Slade your lordship, the first prototype, all of us prototypes could have lived, we were immortal and are after all, the only reason we didn't show life signs was because of the suspended animation capsules we were born in."

She looked at him as if seeking his approval. "Okay." She smiled, then went inside, and a second one came out. This one male. "Your lordship." He looked like Shadow too (they all did) but he had no highlights, he had grey eyes, and a red slash mark bellow his chest fur. "I am Swirl your lordship. The second prototype."

Next was a white version of Shadow with black highlights, this ones name was Nightmare, and he was the third prototype.

Next came a white one with grey highlights and eyes named Playback, then a white one with light blue highlights and eyes named Moon.

Then a black one with a handful of locks of hair with the half pointing outwards being red, and quite a bit more chest fur, as well as boots like Jet the Hawk's and spiked wristlets who's name was Eternity.

Then Dusk, who was black with dark purple highlights and eyes. Dawn was white with yellow highlights, Grave was grey with white stripes, Angel was white with light purple highlights and eyes, Twilight was black with orange highlights, Night was black with white highlights, Chaos was an orange-ish brown with yellow highlights and blue eyes, Emperor was white with green stripes, Neon was black with green stripes.

Kingsley was a tawny yellow with red chest fur, forest green highlights and dark purple eyes, Shade was a female, black with yellow highlights.

Then came a dark blue one with yellow highlights and eyes, Ocean, Thunder was white with dark blue highlights and eyes, Lightning was yellow with white highlights, Eclipse was dark blue with black highlights and eyes, Starlight was completely white with red highlights.

Rose smiled, "So, you've met all of them. What do you think of your... Family?" Shadow looked at them, they all smiled expectantly. "What do you guys KNOW about the world?" He asked, to see if his hunch was correct. "Uh... nothing really." Shadow sighed, to work. "Come on."

He found out to his relief that they had all the necessary pieces to create a flash learning capsule. Then he could introduce them to the world. Rose watched this, and to anyone watching, they would have seen her eyes flash and they would have known, this was going against all her plans.

**Author note: Creepy... here is a secret, in the next chapter Rose stops Shadow from taking them and wants him to be the father of a child for her! Which she doesn't even have yet... you get the idea, I do NOT go into detail about what she does to him, you will have to find out what she does to him after she finishes later. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Roses and experiments

Chapter 1: Roses and experiments

Shadow stood, his outfit had changed again, now he was in a dark red robe with dark red versions of his air skates, the robe was sealed at the front and back, and the arms of the robe closed over his palms, only allowing his fingers out, as if there were gloves attached to it.

"Your lordship. We have been waiting for you." Shadow looked up. "Amy?" The pink hedgehog seemed surprised. "Amy? No... I am Rose. Amy's... sister." Said Rose after a moment of thought. Shadow cautiously looked around. After looking awhile he noticed Rose's eyes were staring at something. He followed her gaze, his hands were glowing green with chaos energy.

"You are... Shadow are you?" "Yeah why?" "Come this way, there are some people I want you to meet." "Who?" "Past prototypes of you." "What?!" "There were others Shadow, Gerald did not get instant success you know."

When they arrived at a house that looked like it was a chess piece (the king to be exact, the ground, as an added note, looked like a chessboard) there were twenty-two people sitting in the shade under a tree talking quietly to each other. When they saw Rose they jumped up and bowed. "Your ladyship." They murmured.

She nodded, "This is Shadow, the new Darkness Shield." "Your lordship." "Stop calling me that!" Shadow said, irritated. Darkness licked his hand, as if to reassure him.

"Introduce yourselves. But one at a time, the rest of us will go inside, you will introduce yourself first so Lord Shadow gets to know you." "Stop calling me a lord already!" Growled Shadow. But they didn't listen, he was left with what looked like a female version of himself, she bowed, "I am Slade your lordship, the first prototype, all of us prototypes could have lived, we were immortal and are after all, the only reason we didn't show life signs was because of the suspended animation capsules we were born in."

She looked at him as if seeking his approval. "Okay." She smiled, then went inside, and a second one came out. This one male. "Your lordship." He looked like Shadow too (they all did) but he had no highlights, he had grey eyes, and a red slash mark bellow his chest fur. "I am Swirl your lordship. The second prototype."

Next was a white version of Shadow with black highlights, this ones name was Nightmare, and he was the third prototype.

Next came a white one with grey highlights and eyes named Playback, then a white one with light blue highlights and eyes named Moon.

Then a black one with a handful of locks of hair with the half pointing outwards being red, and quite a bit more chest fur, as well as boots like Jet the Hawk's and spiked wristlets who's name was Eternity.

Then Dusk, who was black with dark purple highlights and eyes. Dawn was white with yellow highlights, Grave was grey with white stripes, Angel was white with light purple highlights and eyes, Twilight was black with orange highlights, Night was black with white highlights, Chaos was an orange-ish brown with yellow highlights and blue eyes, Emperor was white with green stripes, Neon was black with green stripes.

Kingsley was a tawny yellow with red chest fur, forest green highlights and dark purple eyes, Shade was a female, black with yellow highlights.

Then came a dark blue one with yellow highlights and eyes, Ocean, Thunder was white with dark blue highlights and eyes, Lightning was yellow with white highlights, Eclipse was dark blue with black highlights and eyes, Starlight was completely white with red highlights.

Rose smiled, "So, you've met all of them. What do you think of your... Family?" Shadow looked at them, they all smiled expectantly. "What do you guys KNOW about the world?" He asked, to see if his hunch was correct. "Uh... nothing really." Shadow sighed, to work. "Come on."

He found out to his relief that they had all the necessary pieces to create a flash learning capsule. Then he could introduce them to the world. Rose watched this, and to anyone watching, they would have seen her eyes flash and they would have known, this was going against all her plans.

**Author note: Creepy... here is a secret, in the next chapter Rose stops Shadow from taking them and wants him to be the father of a child for her! Which she doesn't even have yet... you get the idea, I do NOT go into detail about what she does to him, you will have to find out what she does to him after she finishes later. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Capture and searches

Chapter 2: Capture and searches

**Authoress note: I'm back! And so soon too! Hello to all you no doubt wonderful people who are taking your time to read this story. If you don't like it and think you have wasted your time I am very sorry, if you love this and think you have spent your time in the best possible way reading this, then hurray and good for you! Applause to anyone who thinks so. Here is the next chapter, Rouge comes in in this one.**

Shadow was simply amazed at how fast they learned, _Was I like that? _Was a question he frequently found himself asking in his head. He would shake such thoughts away to continue to show them things, it was all very well to learn what something was and how to use it, it was another thing to learn _when _to use it.

"Try again, raise it like this, and put your hand here." Said Shadow adjusting Slade's grip on her chosen weapon, a long wicked looking katana. Darkness barked, the black and red wolf was thoroughly enjoying watching Shadow's sibling's efforts to learn how to use weapons. Shadow had been going back and forth between Station Square and the Darkness realm for a week, spending most of his time in the Darkness realm teaching his siblings.

He hadn't seen Rose for awhile, but whenever he thought of this he'd have it pushed from his mind by a request from one of his siblings for help. Unbeknownst to him, Rose was creating a capsule. An unbreakable chaos energy proof capsule.

When Shadow finally did see Rose again, it was when his siblings were now prepared enough to come into the real world, Shadow's only worry was how they would be received. But he shouldn't have been worrying about that. He SHOULD have been worrying about Rose's absence.

"Your ladyship." Shadow turned, there was Rose, but she wasn't alone, hideous figures floated behind her, before Shadow could open his mouth she said, "They are friends of mine." She grinned. Shadow inwardly shuddered, the "friends" of Rose's were terrifying, like floating skeletons with no substance, bits of rotting flesh were on them, "What are they?" Asked Dawn, the one who hadn't developed as much as the others and was consequently like a four-year-old child.

"They are phantoms. Shadow, I have something I want to ask you." "What?" Shadow was getting a very bad feeling. "I want you to be the father of my child." "What child?" "The one we are going to make." She grinned, an evil, cruel thing, the phantoms pounced, a few held Shadow down, the others penned the others in, Dawn and Dusk, the youngest mentally were in the centre, surrounded by the others.

Rose smiled and descended on Shadow who's eyes were wide with horror.

**--**

**In a dark... completely angsty office... a terrible plot was...**

**Disclaimer: Okay Crazy I HAVE to ask this, who the hell do you think you're kidding?**

**No one, I just put this so the readers have something to entertain them so they don't have to read the stuff Rose does to Shadow.**

**Disclaimer: They're gonna guess.**

**I don't care, I don't want to write it. They can guess and imagine all they want, they can request it all they want, I'm not gonna write it.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't say anyone was gonna make you. Anyway. What the heck was with the angsty office thing?**

**THE TERRIBLE SCENE IS OVER! BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: You're just trying to avoid my question...**

**--**

Shadow woke up feeling very sore, he had painful spots all over his body, especially his arms were the phantoms had griped so hard. He opened his eyes, and with that action started the living nightmare.

He was in the basement in a capsule, a bandage wrapped around one of his spikes and a bandage wrapped around one of his legs, he looked around himself, he was in a capsule, there was liquid, but it wasn't affecting him. Suddenly he heard hissing laughter, he spun around, there stood Rose. Her hands dripping blood, "What did you do?" Asked Shadow quietly, fearing the worst. "Let's just say your siblings are now reduced to six."

She laughed at Shadow's helpless fury as he pounded the glass, trying to break out. "That won't do you any good. I've created that especially for you, you wouldn't be able to break out in a thousand years, and if you did, your remaining siblings would be at stake."

"Who did you kill?" Shadow asked. But Rose only smiled, turned, and walked out. Leaving Shadow alone to figure out what he would do.

Rouge stared in disbelief at the headline of that day's newspaper. **Shadow the Hedgehog missing. **It seemed impossible, the article stated that every corner of the globe had been searched, and he hadn't been found, when GUN tried to reach him they only got laughter, like that of a snake.

"Why did you call us here Rouge?" The ivory bat looked up at those she had assembled, Knuckles was the one who asked the question, but he looked fine, SONIC on the other hand, looked bored out of his mind, while Tails was tinkering with his watch. Amy of course was staring at Sonic as if nothing else in the world would make her happier.

"I called you here because of this." She handed them the paper, they all leaned in close to Knuckles to read it, Rouge knew very well that none of them read the paper. Amy didn't unless she happened to see Sonic's name on it.

"Shad is missing? Since when?" "Since two Saturday's ago." Said Rouge. "What the hell? Where do you think he could be?" "Not on this planet." "I don't even think he's in this world." "Why do you say that Tails?"

"Shadow's signal disappeared then, and always in the same place." "Where?" "That's what puzzles me, I checked the area out, were he disappears is in front of a brick wall." "Maybe he chaos controlled?" "No he didn't, his signal would have reappeared somewhere else if he had. And it didn't until much later." "Let's check this area out."

**Authoress note: OOOOOOOOOOH! ROUGE HAS ORGANIZED A SEARCH PARTY FOR SHADOW!**

**Shadow: This story is humiliating me.**

**Rouge: Same here.**

**Sonic: PUBLICITY!**

**Authoress: Shut up Sonic! Sorry Shadow, but this story has to be completed!**

**Shadow:... Fine then.**

**Authoress: Thank you! insert image of insane author hugging everyone's favorite ebony hedgehog here**


	4. Chapter 3: Death and deception

Chapter 3: Death and deception

**Authoress note: Okay... I wasn't specific in the last chapter, I didn't say WHICH of the siblings snuffed it, or should I say... Rose didn't. In this chapter, I d... I mean... Rose does. Or she SHOWS Shadow. Has those disgusting phantoms drag them in. Which is no doubt an unpleasant experience.**

Rouge looked at the door to the shop. "You said this was a brick wall right Tails?" "Yeah." "Then why do I see a shop?" "A shop? I don't see one?" Rouge opened the door and stepped inside before turning around, "Then why could I... what?" They were staring at her with their mouths open. "What?"

"Rouge... you just pushed through a brick wall and are standing in it." Rouge looked around herself, seeing the interior of the shop only, "I don't see any bricks. All I see is the inside of a shop." Seeing they were still staring at her she walked out and grabbed Knuckles wrist, the instant she did the door and shop disappeared, "What the..?" She let go of his wrist and it reappeared. "What the hell is going on?"

Shadow was still pounding the glass when Rose returned half an hour later. "Are you going to be stopping anytime soon?" "Not. Until. You. Let. Me. See. My. Siblings." Said Shadow, in between punching the glass with a force that would have crumbled a wall made of cement.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Family people, the world would be a lot better without them." She snapped her fingers. Six phantoms whirled into existence. Slade, Nightmare, Swirl, Chaos, Grave, and Dusk were the only ones. Dusk whimpered, "Shadow? What's going on? Why did Rose kill our brothers?" Rose backhanded him, "Be quiet you little twerp!" Dusk started crying silently, a growl rose in Nightmare's throat. The phantom holding Dusk put a hand on Dusk's neck and squeezed a little, making the kid gasp. Nightmare went silent. Rose laughed, "That's right, don't even think of it."

Grave and Swirl were being held by their arms and were squirming in pain from the position they were hanging in. Chaos was breathing raggedly, holding in the chaos energy that threatened to come from him in a chaos blast.

Rose noticed this, "Good choice my little puppet." She pinched Chaos's cheek, he spat in her face. "Shut up." She whipped the saliva off her face, "Take him awa..." "NO!" Shadow pounded hard on the glass, noticing the frightened look on Dusk's face. "What was that my dear?" Shadow almost growled at the name. "Let me out and I'll do what you want." He said tiredly. Rose grinned. "That involves staying her and getting your mutt not to attack me, and it also involves never going back to your world again."

Shadow nodded, "No! Don't do it Sha..." A phantom knocked Chaos out before he could complete his sentence.

Rose pressed a few buttons and the glass capsule opened, Shadow stepped out, and Rose grinned, "I think I'd like to have TWO children." Shadow swallowed and followed Rose out of the room, Shadow's siblings had been released by the phantoms before the grotesque beings had disappeared, Shadow slipped a piece of paper into Swirl's hand.

Rouge decided that whether or not Knuckles protested, she would step into the shop, then pull Knuckles in after her. Just as she was about to grab Knuckles someone knocked into her from behind.

Rouge spun before hitting the ground so she landed on her back, she stared into the red eyes of Darkness. "Down Darkness!" Said a very young sounding voice. Rouge looked past the growling wolf to see a copy of Shadow, but with purple highlights and eyes, he held out a hand, "I'm Dusk, are you okay miss?"

Shadow was now laying down in the living room on a sofa, inwardly trembling, outwardly very still, soon he would never be free of pain. He couldn't even remember what feeling good felt like anymore. _Maria... what would you say if you could see me now? _Rose suddenly appeared with a tray of pastries.

"Come on Shadow, snack time! You have to eat you know." She snorted with laughter as she put the tray on the coffee table and left the room. _I can only hope my siblings followed my instructions... _Shadow thought with despair before closing his eyes.

"You're Shadow's SIBLINGS?" Asked Rouge with disbelief, looking at the six hedgehogs, "Yeah, we were prototypes, Shadow was the one who could survive in suspended animation, WE on the other hand couldn't." Said Swirl. "There WERE twenty-two of us." Said Nightmare, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Twenty-two? What happened to the other sixteen?" "Rose killed them." Said Dusk, before burying his face in Grave's chest fur.

"Rose?" Rouge looked confused, but Amy's eyes widened, "Oh no... oh god no..." "What is it Amy?" Asked Sonic. Amy blinked, then realized Sonic had asked her a question. Her darling Sonic... "Rose is a dark version like me, like your dark super form." Amy explained to Sonic. Sonic shuddered. "I hope Shads is okay then!" "No he isn't." Said Slade. "Oh? How do you know?"

Slade then explained what Rose had wanted from Shadow. "Oh no..." "We've got to save him!" Said Tails, worry evident on his face. "We won't be able to without some extra help." Said Swirl. "Well then, we are here to help you." "Moon?! Eternity?!"

**Authoress note: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! INTERESTING! It is revealed who was spared by Rose and it turns out two survived without her knowing! OOOOOOOH! Read and review if you want more people!**

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel doesn't own Shadow and co. She only owns his siblings, Rose, Darkness, the Dark Realm, the shop, and the phantoms. **

**Authoress: If you want to submit a fancharacter, go ahead, I might or might not, sorry to anyone who doesn't get their fancharacter put in! Hope it doesn't make any of you mad!**


	5. Chapter 4: Blood and escape

Chapter 4: Blood and escape

**Authoress note: Hello people! This is the fourth chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer:... with a bowl of popcorn.**

**Authoress: THANK you Disclaimer.**

"Who else?" Asked Moon smiling softly. "So, we're trying to save Shadow?" Asked Eternity as if nothing had happened. "But I saw Rose's phantoms ki..." "Shells." "Shells?" "We learned that our special ability was to create shells of ourselves as well as use chaos energy, Shadow can change his color. So we made the shells of ourselves and teleported away. Surprisingly, to this world. We landed in Shadow's apartment and were able to learn enough to survive here from his diary."

"Shadow has a DIARY?!" "Yes. Is that wrong?" "No..." "Shut up Sonic! Continue Eternity." Said Rouge, very concerned. "Only "dark" people can enter the realm of Darkness, have any of you ever helped some bad guy or teamed up with someone for your own benefit or because you're planning to betray them? Or have you seen someone killed? That works too." Said Eternity.

Moon looked around the table before saying quietly, "Only Rouge looks like she'd be able to enter." "Why not the others?" "There is something about them that makes me think it won't work." "Well we need a rescue team and nine people won't cut it against Rose and her minions."

Rouge smiled and pulled out her cell phone, "I know EXACTLY who can help us."

Shadow sat, wide eyed, in the living room, his hands shook, but subtly, so subtly you'd need a microscope to see.

He closed his eyes and tried to will himself away from there with a technique Maria had taught him aboard the ARK. _"Imagine yourself somewhere else, see it, feel it, smell it, hear it, and it will work. You won't go there physically, but spiritually and mentally." _Was what she had said, Shadow decided to go to a memory first, he focused on it, opening his inner eyes (as Maria had called them) he came upon a memory he'd never seen before.

Maria was sitting and crying on her bed, a much younger Shadow, no higher than her knee was tugging at her dress. "Maria what's wrong? Who made you sad? Can I do anything to make you feel better?" Maria gave the young Shadow a teary smiled. "Shadow, you have to promise me you'll NEVER die at the hands of humanity, die of natural causes. Please promise me!" "But the Professor said I'm immortal, that means I'll live forever doesn't it?" "Promise me!"

The young Shadow hesitated before nodding, "If it will make you happier Maria." Maria hugged him and sobbed into his small shoulder. "MARIA!" He wailed, trying to twist out of her grip, "You're making my fur wet!" Maria released him, laughing. Shadow seemed to be sucked away from the scene and returned to the living room of Rose's house.

Rose passed the doorway, "Oh Shadow." He tensed. "I'd like to massage you in twenty minutes..." She giggled maliciously before walking off. Shadow closed his eyes and imagined Rouge. _Wherever she is has got to be better than here._

_Shadow's POV:_

I opened my eyes and saw Rouge, I almost felt like hugging her. Almost. What the...? Why is she talking to Nack, Bark, Bean and those other guys? And why are Sonic and his gang here?

_End Shadow's POV:_

"So we're going to go to the Realm of Darkness and save Shadow, okay?" Nack frowned, skeptical, before he could open his mouth though Bean interrupted. "Will I get to blow up things?" He whined. "Absolutely."

"Then count me in!" Nack shrugged, "Fine, as long as I get a reward." "How about two of these babes?" Rouge pulled two diamonds from her pockets, both were the size of dinner plates. Nack's eyes became huge. "I'm in!"

"Bark?" "In." Then she turned to Eggman. "Shadow has been useful and has saved me before, of course I'll help."

Darkness turned, he could see and smell Shadow, he barked and leapt through the air towards him, but he passed right through him, puzzled, he turned and tried again, now there was resistance, Darkness, being a very smart wolf, figured out that he could give his master enough substance so he could lick him if he kept jumping through him.

The others soon noticed Dark's energetic leaping. "What are you doing Darkness?" Asked Dawn, then Dawn too detected Shadow, "Shadow! I didn't know you could do that!" "Do what?" Asked Knuckles after looking around and not seeing Shadow. "Spirit travel! Only the spirit and mind can travel in it, but it's useful. Darkness is trying to solidify his spirit so he can talk to us." Explained Dawn.

"Shadow will be here in spirit form? Maria taught you that didn't she Shadow?" Asked Eternity, looking at were he judged Shadow's face to be.

Five minutes later it materialized. Rouge flung herself on Shadow and was hugging him as Darkness licked his face. "Get off you two! I'm sure glad I'm doing spirit travel, otherwise you would have smothered me!"

Rouge smiled at Shadow, swallowing, "Do we still have to save him?" Asked Nack. "Yes. This is only his spirit form." "Can you blow up spirit things?" Asked Bean. "NO." "Awww..." "Shadow what can we do to save you?" "Well I would prefer it if you saved me before twenty minutes are up, Darkness can lead you to Rose's house. Darkness." Darkness's ears perked up.

"Bring them to Rose's." Darkness growled and barked to confirm. Shadow gave a rare smile, "Good boy. Now I have to leave before Rose finds me." Shadow's form started to disintegrate. "Shadow don't...!" But he was gone. Rouge sighed, then became the meaning of business. "All right people let's get to it!"

"Shaaadow. Oh Shaaaaaaaaaadow." Called Rose, snickering as she went towards the living room. Shadow lay on the couch, eyes shut, breathing regular. Rose smirked, "Aww... enjoying a little nap are we? That will end now." She dug her claws into his back, he didn't even flinch, she frowned and started raking her fingers down his back, a wince shot across his face.

Rose smirked, "Aaah so you are awake..." Shadow tensed completely, Rose raked her claws wherever she could, his arms, his legs, his chest, his stomach, and his back. "Does that feel nice Shadow?" He remained silent. "Answer me!" "No." He said. He shot up and skated out as fast as he could.

"GET BACK HERE!" She screamed, she summoned her ten phantoms. "FOLLOW HIM AND BRING HIM BACK!" She screamed before coming a transparent pinkish black, Rose had revealed her true form. Phantom.

**Authoress note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update soon!**

**Disclaimer: Go back to one of the other chapters. There isn't anything new to say.**


	6. Chapter 5: Phantoms and stories

Chapter 5: Phantoms and stories

**Authoress note: FINALLY! We learn in this chapter were Rose's hideous phantoms come from and why Rose is a phantom! Lovely isn't it?**

Shadow skated across the seemingly never changing landscape. "Why does this place have to be so damn simple?" Shadow growled to himself, he suddenly saw a bump in the landscape. "What the...?" He was to it before he could blink, a tunnel, he skated inside, and then saw a side tunnel, or entrance of some kind, he darted into it and turned his highlights and eyes black so he could blend in.

He heard Rose go by shrieking in an unearthly voice. Then he heard a soft, quiet voice. "Mama? Who is he?" He opened his eyes and turned his head, phantoms. He was going to run, then he noticed that they only looked like darker versions of people, slightly see-through and floating. "Who are you?" He asked curiously. A female, they were all females and children, raised her head. "I am Galaxy. We are the remaining uncorrupted phantoms."

"But I thought Rose's..." "They are our husbands. She came saying that an evil was going to come that would harm us, and that she could show them someone who would make them stronger so they could protect us."

"But he was evil. He had made her a phantom because she asked." "He WAS evil? Why was?" "We sealed him into the chamber, he died. When we did that Rose became angry, she had been gaining control over our husbands gradually. And they had visited us before, now we cannot leave this cave and they are monsters." Galaxy started crying, one of the children tugged her sleeve, "Mama, why are you crying?"

One of the phantoms floated over and started to touch his wounds, the fingers felt cool, and lovely, she made sympathetic noises like the gentle blowing of the wind. "Did Rose do this?" She asked, running her cool hands over his arms, her voice quiet. Shadow nodded briefly.

"She's terrible!" Said another one floating over. They both became to blow on the wounds and the ugly things would seal themselves. Shadow's eyes widened. "Phantoms are able to do this only if the wounds were given by a phantom, corrupted or not, Rose is a phantom so she was able to. We're sorry she did that." "It's alright, it's not like it's your fault." They smiled and placed cold kisses on his cheeks. Shadow blinked.

The older phantoms laughed, "Be a little less enthusiastic you two, he's never had this kind of treatment!" Shadow was confused, but the older phantoms just shook their heads, floated forwards and started to guide him towards the back of the cave. "Were are we going?" The children tugged his arms and jacket. "Come on! It's nice! Come see! Come see!" Shadow entered the room and gasped, falling to his knees. "No... it can't be true..."

**Author note: OOOH! WHO CAN IT POSSIBLY BE? Give a guess, I'll set up a poll for it!**


	7. Chapter 6: Reunions and partings

Chapter 6: Reunions and partings

**Authoress note: Before I start this chapter (Thanks to all who voted!) I just want to say that ShadowRuler55 helped me with the scene with Rose in this, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Shadow stared, speechless still, as he had been for the last five, ten, fifteen minutes. Maria giggled, she was floating, a being of light in this dark place.

"Shadow you CAN speak you know." Shadow blinked, "Maria? Is it really you?" She smiled, "Yes Shadow, it is me." Shadow looked at the being floating beside her. An older lady, like a older version of Maria. "Who is this?" The lady asked, "Oh sorry, Shadow, this is my mother Rosemary, Mom, this is Shadow, my friend I told you about."

"You think we're dead don't you." Said Rosemary after observing Shadow for a minute. Shadow hesitated then said, "I saw Maria..." Maria interrupted, "Shadow are you STILL moping over not being able to save me? It was my choice you know!" They started bickering, like one of the many times on the ARK, Rosemary broke it up. "Come on you two, calm down okay?" "Okay." "Tell Shadow what you wanted to tell him."

Maria came down to Shadow, "Shadow, I want you to know that I love you dearly, and that I'm very happy that you have someone you love and are leading a happy life. You have siblings now and..." "Only six of the original twenty-two." Shadow pointed out. Maria sighed, "But you still have SOME family which is my point. I want you to know that I know you are worrying whether or not I'll approve of the one you've fallen in love with and I want to tell you that I do."

Suddenly screeching laughter rang through the air, "Well my dear, he won't be able to love her, I will have his soul!" Rose shot forward and impaled Maria with one of her claws. "NO! MARIA!" Screamed Shadow.

Rose laughed and before Shadow could stop her she killed Rosemary too. "Light beings, they're a stain on the name of spirits." Sneered Rose. Shadow's pupils were small, he closed his eyes, the female phantoms were huddled against one of the walls. "Maria... the Professor... Rosemary..." He whispered. Rose looked at him, amused, "Are you going to whisper their names all day or what?" Asked Rose, "We have some business to attend to, you and I." Shadow's eyes snapped open and he glared at her.

"No." Rose's amused air disappeared in an instant, replaced with hissing anger, "WHAT... did you say to me Shadow?" Rouge appeared with her team of baddie-one-shoes (I had to put that! XD) and got in a fighting stance. "You'll never have him you idiotic girl, you're a disgrace to women!" "Rouge? Nack? Eggman? What are you doing he... Moon! Eternity! I thought you were dead?"

"Nah, we used our special power. But we're glad our deception worked so perfectly." Said Eternity bowing. Rouge looked at Shadow, "To answer your question, what do you think? Saving your life is what we're here to do." Rose cackled, "I didn't expect a little dying party to be here for Shadow." She said in her new unearthly voice. "But I tire of these petty matters. Phantoms!" She called. Ten phantoms appeared immediately.

"We have some guests, let's show them who we are and escort them to hell!" "Who the hell does she think she is?" Rouge asked, "She doesn't stand a fighting chance against our teams! Read Shadow?" Shadow had his head down, eyes closed, he lifted his head up and opened his eyes. "I'm ready. Rose, you are going to pay for killing Maria!" Rose smirked, "That brat was annoying, for ages I've been DYING to run her through." Said Rose flexing her hand.

"You are sick, you know that?" Said Rouge as Darkness came over to Shadow and barked, which made his hedgehog master smile, "We are going to enjoy sending you to the fires of damnation!" Rose cackled.

"Heh heh... I think you've got it the wrong way 'round, we'll enjoy sending you there for your crimes." Shadow said, the two sides swung into action, charging towards each other, the battle for Shadow's true status as Darkness Shield had begun without anyone having guessed.

**Authoress note: ShadR I hope you are okay with the changes I made to your idea for the ending scene! Thank you to all who review and support this story, I really appreciate your input.**

**Disclaimer: No you don't, you appreciate their popcorn.**

**Authoress:... okay I've no idea what that was supposed to mean.**

**Disclaimer: That's the whole point.**


	8. Chapter 7: Two battles, one start

Chapter 7: Two battles, one a start

**Authoress note: I have to say thank you to my good friend ShadowRuler55 who has helped me with these fighting scenes, and as such, he got the sneak previews of the next chapters. Here you go! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Darkness attacked Rose, he could see his master didn't like her, his teeth sank into her arm. She shook him off and slammed him into the ground with a fist. "I've had enough of that mutt!" She growled. She was about to impale him when Shadow punched her from behind, "Get your disgusting hands off him Rose." She hissed, "You are a fool to challenge me."

She was giving him a serious beating while hissing things at him, things which would not be good to write in a children's book let's say, because I certainly don't want to write them.

Rouge was having a bit of trouble with their floating phantom friends. Needless to say, the others were having problems with them too.

Turning to kick a phantom Rouge saw Shadow fighting Rose, or trying to, she had the advantage being in phantom form, being able to fly over his attacks and get him, at the moment Shadow had just shook her off from her latest attack, she'd held his arms behind his back and bit his neck, Rouge tried to go to him, but the phantoms surged forward and blocked her.

"Nack!" He glanced over, "Yes?" "I need to get over to Shadow, can you provide a distraction for the phantoms?" Nack nodded, smirking, he pulled out his prized gun, and, after a quick polish, started shooting. The phantoms immediately moved their attention to the nuisance, the bullets didn't hurt them, but they were annoying.

Rouge shot up into the air and stealthily snuck up behind Rose who had Shadow pinned down and was beating him, he was almost dead. "I should have killed you earlier when you would have put up less of a fight, you've ruined my nails!" Seethed Rose, she was going to impale Shadow from behind with an energy spear when Rouge kicked the back of her head. "YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" Screamed Rose.

"Run Shadow!" Rouge called. He punched Rose in the gut then used her shoulder as a stepping stone to leap into the fight against the phantoms. "That kick was the last thing you'll ever buy bat, you'll pay with your life." "Bring it on b!" Rouge said angrily.

Rose looked furious, "WHAT DID YOU DARE TO CALL ME?! CARE TO SAY THAT NEAR MY FACE BAT GIRL?!"

Rouge folded her arms as if she didn't care, when inwardly she was deeply regretting saying that.

There was a tremor in the tunnel, some dirt fell from the ceiling, Bean started to panic, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" He screamed, Nack rolled his eyes then hit Bean's head, "OW! What was that for?!" "For being a nuisance. Another phantom appeared at the tunnel mouth, but he looked more powerful than the rest. The ten phantoms bowed, this new phantom was the phantom leader. "Smart choice my phantoms." He said, he then looked at Rose, "Hello Rose." "You! It can't be!" She seemed terrified.

Shadow started to suspect there was more to Rose's control of the phantoms than the female phantoms knew.

**Authoress: My only other note for this is that the phantom leader is the property of ShadowRuler55. Thank you for your help with these scenes ShadR!**


	9. Chapter 8: Phantoms and death

Chapter 8: Phantoms and death

"Surprised?" Asked the Phantom leader, greatly amused by Rose's reaction. "It's impossible for you to be here of your own free will! I was in control of you, you couldn't escape it!" Rose hissed.

The phantom chuckled, "WAS, my dear Rose, that's the keyword, and you thought wrong, I am finally free of your control, you have been a pest, and now it's time to rid this planet of your presence!"

He leaped forward and grabbed her by the neck, choking her. She was powerless, she tried to escape again and again but couldn't. She couldn't even activate her powers to help her.

Shadow leaned in towards the two siblings of his who had come along (the other six were with Sonic and his gang). "Why can't Rose use her powers? And who the heck is that guy?" Shadow asked. Eternity smiled, "Ask Moon, he's the bookworm." Moon frowned playfully, then cleared his throat, "That is the Phantom Leader. He was the ruler of all phantoms until he became evil and wanted to destroy this world. While that was happening, Rose wanted the throne for herself. She was able to control the Phantom and no one saw him again. At first we thought she had done a good thing, and we still did, until now. You know why, apparently he's escaped from her control somehow and wants revenge more than ever. He can prevent another phantom from using his or her powers. That's why Rose can't do anything."

The Phantom smashed Rose into a wall, she was bleeding everywhere, her fur now dyed permanently red. He dug his claws into her chest. Rouge buried her face in Shadow's shoulder so she didn't have to see the disgusting sight. The Phantom took Rose's heart out. It wasn't red, it was black.

"Why is her heart like that?" Shadow asked. Eternity answered this time. "All phantoms heart's are black, except for the good ones. The evil ones have the black hearts, resembling what's inside of them."

"You won't be needing this anymore." Said Phantom, holding her heart with something that made Shadow wonder, with a twisting feeling in his gut, if that look on Phantom's face wasn't... enjoyment.

Phantom turned. "Luckily for her, she is a phantom, she will be alive for awhile. But she WILL still die. I was waiting for this moment ever since she captured me. Now as for you hedgehog. I can see from the presence of Darkness beside you that you are the new Darkness shield. But I will put an end to your pathetic career. I am the original Darkness Shield and I am back to claim my title!"

Eternity's face had a look of cold fury plastered upon it, "You were never a true Darkness Shield. The Darkness Shield protects us and prevents evil. You were given the status of Darkness Shield, but you never did your duty as you should have, you wanted evil here, you never protected us."

Eternity spat on the ground, "So you can continue on with your airs and your ideas of being superior, just know this, Shadow is a truer Darkness Shield than you could EVER be!"

Phantom's eye twitched, "Ah hello Eternity. It's been a long time since I last saw you, how is your family." He sneered.

"They are about to be avenged." Said Moon, glaring at Phantom. "Why take it out on me? The one who has just destroyed the one who killed your siblings killer?" "It doesn't matter! You're fair enough game for a beating!" Said Eternity cracking his knuckles, and charging up a white chaos attack. Moon was charging up a black one. "Hmph, very well. All of you shall be destroyed, except for the ten phantoms who were smart enough to fall to their knees and worship me when I arrived."

**Authoress note: AAAARGH! BATTLES! I am so so SO sorry for being away so long to all the ones who were impatient for this to be updated. There has been LOTS of schoolwork on my mind recently, curse math! Thank you. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Disclaimer: What about me?!**

**Authoress: Aaaah... so you woke up from your hibernation. **

**Disclaimer: Hibernation induced with a baseball bat.**

**Authoress: Liar.**


	10. Sorry

**This chapter is only an author note, to inform you of a devastating thing that happened.**

**Authoress: Hi.... uh...**

**Shade: Just tell them already!**

**Crazy: Yes, get on with it! It can only hurt you once, if it hurts you at all that is.**

**Authoress: Alright alright! Well you see... um... my Mom went onto my computer and decided that all my FF stuff was junk and DELETED IT ALL. --.-- That included future stories, chapters I had written and was going to post.... the lot! That includes descriptions of my characters and yours. So... I'm really sorry. :( Really, that puts a major setback on my writing, and I haven't been able to do much of that because of my Mom making me do tons of schoolwork. Which, I can assure you, is not fun, I'd rather be writing the stories you like. She didn't delete anything in my account, she can't get in there thank God. So... I leave this chapter to Crazy the squirrel who has decided that she and Shade can give you a little entertainment to counteract this sad news.**

**Crazy: Finally she finished, "They might hate me!" "I can't tell them!", huh. Yeah right. She sure TALKED a lot when it came to it. Sheesh.**

**Shade: If she was at the computer you'd be in deep trouble you know.**

**Crazy: Yeah, I know. But is she?**

**Shade: No.**

**Crazy: And that means we can cause little catastrophes and she won't know!**

**Shade: I think you made a spelling error.**

**Crazy: Really? Who cares. Let's continue.**

**Shade: *looks at sky* God give me patience... please...**

**Crazy: Hello all you lucky folks! You're two gorgeous hostesses...**

**Shade: Oh God... someone please say she isn't saying this...**

**Crazy:... are Crazy the Squirrel and Shade the hedgehog. I mean, Crazy the exalted favorite of the authoress and Shade, Princess of the northern contenentis.**

**Shade: Continentis? Where the heck did you get that? And you, CrazyNutSquirrel's favorite? Give me a break. I was her first OC.**

**Crazy: Shhh! They aren't supposed to know that!**

**Shade: Well they do now. Or if they don't they will in just a second. *climbs up tall tower and grabs megaphone* PEOPLE, CRAZY THE SQUIRREL WAS NOT CRAZYNUTSQUIRREL'S FIRST OC, SHADE THE HEDGEHOG WAS.**

**Crazy: No no no! All my dreams of stardom ruined.**

**Authoress: *wide eyed* What the heck did you two do? This room is a mess! Why is a tower growing up through the ceiling?!**

**Crazy: Uh oh....**

**Shade: ... Busted.**

**Authoress: OUT!!! **

**Crazy and Shade: *run out with arms over heads***

**Authoress: *sigh* Oh boy... yeah, so if you guys would please e-mail me your characters descriptions and anything you want to happen in the next chapter, as well as whether or not you want me to skip to Secondary school already. Thanks, sorry for the trouble, and I really should have hidden my FF stuff inside bunches of files instead of leaving it just on the desktop. . .**

**Charmy: HELLO! I'M CHARMY!**

**Authoress: THAT'S IT! *grabs flyswatter***

**Charmy: WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......?!**


	11. Chapter 9: A happy ending?

Shadow glared at Phantom and started gathering all the chaos energy he could. His chest started glowing. Rouge stared. She nudged Moon, who was making sure that the good phantoms were safely out of the way. "What?"

"Why is Shadow's chest glowing?" Moon took one glance then smiled.

"Oooh this is going to be good."

"What? What's going to be good?"

"Shadow's heart is made of chaos energy in a ball _shaped_ like a heart, but this... he's gathering so much chaos energy that it looks like he's going to use a very powerful bunch of attacks.... maybe we should get out of here too... but that wouldn't be very loyal of us would it?" Eternity yawned.

"You know Moon, if I was going to be blasted to smithereens accidentally, I wouldn't like to know beforehand."

"Oh yeah, sorry Eternity." Moon rubbed the back of his head. Eternity rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, I'm not telling you to apologize."

"Then what are you wanting me to do?!"

"As touching as this family scene is, I think it's time that I annihilated you all." Said Phantom, charging at Shadow, who's eyes were glowing green. He grabbed Phantom's wrist and swung him into a wall.

"I think not." Said Shadow. He charged up a chaos spear and sent it, it hit Phantom squarely in the chest, sending him into another wall (not Phantom's greatest day ever is it?). Phantom spat on the ground and glared at Shadow.

"For that, hedgehog, you shall pay." Eternity slammed into Phantom from behind, sending him towards Moon, who kicked him towards Shadow.

"Phantom, you must have forgotten his title.. he's the Darkness Shield, which means he's no ordinary hedgehog." Phantom grabbed a rock to stop his zooming progress towards Shadow, who waited with a charged chaos spear. And noticing something stirring in the heap of ashes which used to be Rose, he grabbed it and held it in front of him. Shadow was shocked, so he sent the chaos spear away. Phantom smirked and kicked Shadow in the chest, before landing a "safe" distance away.

"Well well Shadow... Rose actually managed to get a child between the two of you... but seeing as you weren't willing to do it... maybe I should kill the child?" Phantom held a hand near the baby's neck, bringing it closer as he said. "Or maybe... if you'll just lay down and accept the punishment I give, the baby will live." Burning with anger, Shadow extinguished the chaos spears that were charged in his hands.

"Shadow no!" Yelled Moon, before doubling over in pain, a phantom floated over him, having hit him in the stomach, hard.

"Silence Moon... you're brother is making a wise decision... for the baby. For himself... he'll be dying." Phantom started attacking Shadow, who coughed up blood at some points, but didn't retaliate, either keeping his eyes closed, or looking at Rouge, his siblings, and the child. It was not the small hedgehog's fault that it had been born because of Rose's sadistic pleasures. Rouge watched, tears blurring her vision, as Shadow was getting himself beaten senseless.

"Shadow..." She whispered. Shadow heard and looked up, Phantom grabbed his face and yanked it around so Shadow was staring into Phantom's eyes.

"And now... to give me even greater pleasure... you will submit to my... hypnosis." Shadow shut his eyes immediately. Phantom raked his claws down Shadow's arm and examined the blood on them. "Interesting, you know that this blood could belong to your girlfriend over there... or the baby... if I so choose." Shadow's eyes slowly began to open, Phantom smirked.

"Don't Shadow!" Shadow's eyes fully opened. Phantom's pupils changed, and soon Shadow's face was completely blank.

"Alright Shadow... I want you to attack your friends." Shadow rose, and turned to them. Rouge realized he wasn't fighting the hypnosis, he hadn't even tried because he didn't want to hurt them, and now he couldn't stop himself even if he did start fighting, unless she did something fast. She darted to the side and disappeared down a tunnel. Phantom laughed. "Your girlfriend seems to be a coward now." Shadow's body shook slightly, then he resumed walking towards his siblings and the villains who had come to save him, as well as the heroes. Rouge suddenly rocketed out of a tunnel that came down from the ceiling and snatched the baby from a phantom's arms. "NO!" Howled Phantom. Rouge quickly passed the baby to Amy and ran at Shadow. Shadow's fist swung out, Rouge ducked under it and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over momentarily, but that was all she needed, she kicked his legs out from under him and held him down. She stared into his eyes.

"Shadow... the baby is safe... you don't have to submit to him anymore." The other's watched, and even Phantom stopped screaming for the capture of the baby, to watch. Shadow blinked.

"Fight..." He said faintly.

"Yes, fight Phantom Shadow... fight Phantom... come on..." He shook his head.

"No..." Her vision blurred again from tears.

"You have to!" His eyes closed and he shook his head. Phantom started gloating and the others were just shocked. Rouge suddenly kissed Shadow. Phantom's mouth dropped open, and so did the other's. Shadow's eyes flashed open, he jumped, carrying Rouge with him. A phantom hissed with anger as it missed them. Shadow skidded to a stop and put Rouge down. He looked slightly shocked, but shook it off quickly. He zoomed back at Phantom, who was now yelling at his phantoms to kill Shadow.

"Rouge... did you.. did you _kiss_ Shadow?!" Asked Amy. Rouge kept her eyes on Shadow.

"Yes." She said.

"Uh... are you in love with him?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes." Said Rouge, firmly. Knuckles grinned.

"Then that means you won't be teasing me anymore."

"No it doesn't." Said Rouge, Knuckles cursed.

Shadow quickly glanced at those behind him, he had to get them out of here if he was going to do what he planned. Darkness of course, figured this out easily enough when he saw his master's eyes looking at the group, then the exits. The loyal wolf started herding them out, against protestations. Shadow turned back to Phantom. "Time to end this."

"With your head rolling." Said Phantom, snarling. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You seem fond of blood and gore. Let me give you some then." Shadow held onto the chaos spear this time, and ran Phantom through, who gasped with shock.

"How could you... how could you have...? But no matter, before I die, you shall!" Phantom latched his claws into Shadow's chest, Shadow didn't attempt to pull away. He just started to charge up a chaos blast, his fur turning red. Phantom looked panicked. "Die! Die...! Why won't you die?!" Shadow smirked through his pain.

"You don't seem to have heard that I'm immortal... chaos... BLAST!"

Rouge looked on in shock as the ground which had been the roof of the cavern tumbled down, undoubtedly crushing anyone still in there. She fell to her knees. "No... Shadow was in there..." Moon and Eternity looked down at the rubble, then smiled and started laughing. "What's so funny?!" Asked Rouge fiercely. The two siblings were still laughing.

"Oh Rouge... you really... really think Shadow's dead don't you?"

"I can't believe it... she does!" Rouge glared even more.

"And where's the proof he isn't."

"Right here." Shadow pulled her up and turned her around, then kissed her. Amy and Bean went "Aaaaaaaaawwwww" and the others looked disgusted, except Nack, who was intensely interested. Moon and Eternity had hidden their faces.

"Are you done yet?" Asked Moon, ruining the moment. Rouge and Shadow broke apart.

"Yes... but it might be the start of something else." Said Rouge, grinning. Eternity sighed.

"Where something ends something else is always starting..."

Slade was very impatient. "If they aren't here in two more minutes I shall..."

"You shall what?" Slade jumped, then she looked up.

"Shadow!" She hugged him tightly. Nightmare, Swirl, Chaos, Grave, and Dusk also hugged him tightly. Shadow just tried to breath.

"Missed you too." He said, with some difficulty. Rouge was handing Nack his two gems for reward.

"Could I have one more thing?" Asked Nack.

"What?" Asked Rouge.

"A kiss." Shadow whipped around, got out of the tangle of his siblings, and punched Nack in the face.

"Is that enough payment for you Nack?" Nack clutched his bleeding nose.

"Yeth thir." He staggered off. Eggman waved and disappeared, yelling to Sonic that he would destroy Sonic with his next plan. Bark and Bean disappeared too, seeing as Bean wanted to go find something to blow up. Rouge smiled at Shadow. Moon and Eternity noticed. And brought up the subject of the baby with their siblings. Dusk was quite eager to meet the baby.

"If it's Shadow's then I'm an Uncle!" He said, sounding delighted.

"But the baby isn't here." Said Slade, noticing the absence of any crying. Dusk was severely disappointed.

"Where is he Shadow?"

"He's in the Dark world."

"But why? Wouldn't it be better for him to be here?"

"The phantoms will take care of him, they're free from Rose and Phantom now, so they should be safe." Dusk was still disappointed.

"Then could you please tell me what my nephew's name is?"

"Timothy."

"Timothy? Does he have any markings?" Rouge smiled.

"Yes he certainly does, a white version of his father's symbol is on his forehead." Dusk was highly interested by this.

"What's Shadow's symbol?" Shadow sighed and pointed at the sky, where his symbol was outlined in white, as well as "he's dark alright". Dusk was puzzled, but Slade laughed.

"Who put that up there?" Shadow looked at her.

"Sonic."

**Okay! This is the last chappie for this this story! There will be a sequel! If you have title suggestions, please send them my way. ^_^ And thanks to ShadowRuler55 looking the chapter over for me, I appreciate it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: You know who Crazy does and doesn't own blah blah blah blah blah... etc.**


End file.
